zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask of a time
hello this will be my fan fic.....called mask of a time stay tuned for more chapters after chapter one the zora will be telling the story prologue:losing life one day in a mountian way up high a young zora got caught in a hole,she was running out of air!when she colaspeds of lose of water a goron came by and helped the zora out of the hole.when the zora woke up she was in a hot spring at the top of the mountian."where where am i?" the zora asked. "the hot spring young lady"a voice said.it was the saviyor goron."here put this on it will let you stay here" he hands the zora a mask that is in the shape of a goron. "how will that he.." the zora said "just put it on"the goron said "o....k...."the zora said kinda fritened.she started to put it on.....and she changed in to a goron!"what the i'm i'm a goron!" "he he beginers"the goron said.... ch.1 truth of the mask. after the insident at the hot spring the goron took the zora too a cave next to the entrence to the goron town.she pasted out. the next day she woke up.the goron was makeing eggs."morning"he said with a smile. "m...morning"she said back. "so, i saved you so i need a story..."he said. "well....ok my name is zordin and i am a zora of the river tribe.i was suppost to take the throne,but a strange man with a crystal on his head ambushed me on a tripe to get food from castle town...he tryed to capture me,but i use a deku nut my brother gave me too blind him,but as i excaped a moblin attacked me and through me in to that hole"zoldin said grimily "cry...crystal!?...(could it be....no,but hm.....)oh never mind...well its only fare you know my name.my name is not importent just call me gort for now,it is my goron name,so you will need one too so......your goron name will be golein.strange for a zora,you have ears that are pointed......oh well your save now he will not find you now"gort said with a small grin still on his face. narrater:with the story out and breakfist finished the too wemt in to town,but little did they know of the challenge to come... to be continued "ok..... ch.2 ganon going when we got in two got in to town they went to the rock hop bar. "a b-bar,but gort i'm only 14!"zordin said in a fright> "don't be so frightent it's a milk bar..."gort said with a smirk. "what it be today gort?"the bar tendetr said. "the usial for me and a lon lon milk for the las"gort said as he sat down.then the lady gave gort a weird blue liqud and me the most delisous tasteing liqud in the land.lon lon milk,only from the most healthy cows. "so gort whose the girl?"the bartender said "my neese"gort said with out even looking up. "ah a mon-mon-monster!!!"a voice yelled from outside the bar. "dammit not again..."gort said slaming his drink on the table.he runs out the door holding his hammer battle ready.i ran after him.when we got out side i saw the most monsterus lizard ever.it was large and grey. "wh-wh-what is it?!"i said horerstruck. "a dodonga a lard monster sent by him!"he said lunging at the beast"GAW!its to big zor....golien hurry help!take this!"he said throwing me a spear. "wha...uh...im"i mumbled catching the spear.i ran at the beast,cuting its right arm....no effect.. Gort slamed his hammer right on the dodonga's head.it fell on the ground"Finish it off now lass.the stumuc!"gort yelled trying to keep the lizard down.i ran at the beast slashing him with my spear.finally i stabbed it with all my might..the beast disapered in a huff of smoke...it was dead."well then good going lass,you got a lot of fight in you!"he said hartily. "well i learned something from my dads army...."i said cheerfully"...but who is him?" "ganondorf...."gort said grimmly..."the dark lord..." to be contined ch 3:elemental truth "gaw he traked us down"gort said"we are not safe here...we have to move...give me your mask"he said takeing the mask off of me. "gort how why we will be spoted"no we will not"he gave me a new mask..this one was smaller and litter made of wood.ofcorse i put it on."hm.....oh i get it i'm a deku now." "yup to spool swamp we must go"he said putting on the new mask."hehe new masksw new names me i will be dry wood...and you dekinom.that beast had just what i wanted the ruby of fire,now we need the crystal of fire,emrald of forest,jem of light,crystal of wind,and dimond of shadows."he said takeing the gem out of his pocket. "what why?what are thes thingsyou speak of?"i said confused. "they are embodiments of the elements past on by the sages.the emrald of forest is next...these are our only hope of stoping ganondorf..."he said grimily"our only hope of...life..."he said looking down."well lets move out.i have this pet peahat that will take us to the forest."then he wistled and a gaint mass of dirty and grass floo over to us.It was a pea hat.with out a word i jumped on it on my way to the forest...i just hope ganon lost us... to be cont. ch 4:forest of hope when we got in the forest all the deku were changed in to molty colored creatures called "pikmin" they all were very small and colorful.what haped here? to bored to write more category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedG